Say What?
by Tifflette
Summary: Marie ends up changing more than she bargained for about Stein, Spirit gets some unexpected surprises, and Stein is stuck with a couple of problems. I can't say much here or it will give it all away! Credit to Miruku Tea on deviant ART for the Soul creator, I use it for my covers.
1. The, Ahem, Change

Marie was intent on getting Stein to love her, so far he hadn't caught on. So much so, she finally caved in to a _' Love' _potion. The liquid itself was a metallic pink and had a foul odour. She had to get Stein to drink it, but she had lost the enclosed instruction book, so she figured it was a good idea to drink the whole vial. As Marie entered the lab she walked over to where the professor sat.

"Stein!"

"Hmm? Marie, what is that in your hand?"

"Oh! This, it's, ahh..." She really hadn't thought this through, "it's the, elixir of life, makes things come back from the dead, and uh... Cures madness!" Stein looked amazed at this last point,

"Really? Wow, give it here then!" He snatched the bottle from her and looked at it for a second before downing it. "Urrg... That was less than enjoyable. I think I may just go to bed."

* * *

"Goodnight, I'll go in a minute anyway."

The next morning Stein awoke to find Marie screaming.

"What is it Marie?"

"You... Me... Bed... Spoon... feel... chest... SQUIDGE!"

"Stop being hysterical! Take a deep breath and tell me, what are you on about?" And so Marie took a deep breath, and with wide eyes exclaimed,

"Look down!" At first Stein didn't know what Marie meant, Franken had always had the habit of sleeping bare chest, but as it all came into focus, There just happened to be one, two big bouncy breasts sitting happily there. As a final precaution Stein peeked into the undergarments, and finding no man-tackle,

"Urk...what's going on?"

"I think it was that love potion..."

"Love potion?!"

"Oh! Yeah... I told you it cured madness, didn't I?" Stein looked furious as she pulled her jumper over the unexpected additions. "I admit, I didn't expect this, but,it would be a good experiment, would it not?"

"I suppose... These clothes won't fit right... Anyway, get me a needle and thread."

"Huh? Oh okay...?"

So during that day Stein shut herself in a room with her clothes and a lot of thread. And when she emerged the jumpers had been fitted, along with the lab coat, and turned a pair of trousers into a skirt. She had also pinned her hair up into a bun with two chopsticks going through it.

"What do you think then? I think I may do some research into this love potion of yours."Marie barley looked up from what she was doing,

* * *

"Yeah, nice."

Franken had been doing some research,and was about to present her findings to Marie,

"That _was _a love potion, yet, I think you may have given me too much, as it has has a rather, ahem, different effect. I have assumed that it should be all gone from my system in about three to four weeks."

"Really? Wow. Do you still want to teach?" Stein had to think for a few moments before answering:

"I'll keep teaching, I'd love to see the look on the children's faces."


	2. Senpai's Surprise

**N.B I've really enjoyed working on this as it is fun to see this flow out of my brain.**

* * *

The next day as Stein walked into the nurses office at the DWMA, she was greeted by something that had happened only once before, yet in the same place. Spirit was being his usual idiot self and burying himself in Franken's new breasts. And as this would have gone on for a good few eternities without the Death-Scythe noticing, Stein made the decision peel back the Death Scythes face, making him look up, and (even though Steins exterior had changed, she still loved to screw with his head) said with a smirk,

"Senpai, what, exactly, are you doing?"

For a moment he kept his lovey-dovey exterior, then cycled through confused, horrified and some other emotion Franken couldn't make out, and after doing all that in record time, instead of pulling his usual performance (Running away and hiding) (much to Stein's dismay) just pulled back and started laughing, as you do when your old partner is turned into a woman. Once he had pulled himself together, Spirit was just able to say,

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's Marie-san's fault..."

"Say what?"

"She gave me this love potion of sorts, but, she gave me too much and ta da. This is where we are now."

"So, is your name Frankie-chan now?" Spirit said, completely crossing the line.

"Don't call me that. I'm still my usual self."

"So? What are you going to do, Frankie?"

"This." Very promptly Stein channeled a small amount of her soul wavelength into Spirit(Just enough to knock him back to the wall)and whispered in a just audible voice,

"Soul Sutures." This fixed the Death-Scythe to the wall. As Franken closed the door, dimmed the lights and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room, there was a distinct change in atmosphere.

From the desk she took a scalpel, and progressed towards the now distressed man. Every step made the Death-Scythe that bit more worried.

Most of the time the light was glinting off her glasses but when you could see her eyes, they were full of madness, full of a crazy urge to kill you.

To break the silence, Stein softly said,

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." This tone coming from anyone else this would have calmed spirit no end, but seeing as this wasn't anyone else, it just tortured him even more. By now she had reached him and started to talk into his ear, "where should I make the first incision?"

He was all ready to black out when the door opened, and who should come in? Only Marie.

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" As the Soul Sutures wore off, Spirit fell to the floor. Stein quickly stood up straight,

"No, nothing at all... just catching up with Senpai. I need him in my lesson today."

"You need me in your lesson?" Spirit asked as he sat up, and at almost the same time Marie asked,

"You need him in your lesson? What ever for?"

"I need a weapon in my lesson."

"But she IS a weapon."

"Yeah I am!" This had put Stein in an awkward position,

"You see I need him because I'm teaching the kids about resonating, and, he is... A scythe? I'm most comfortable with a scythe is all." Marie looked skeptical.

"OK..."

"Anyway, I'd better be off to class. Bye." And with that Franken left the room.

"That was strange... Well, if I'm supposed to be helping I'd better be off." And Spirit left, closing the door after himself and leaving Marie. As she walked round to the other side of the bed she picked up the scalpel, and muttered to herself

"Nothing? _That's_ likely."

* * *

**N.B. I didn't know that was how the spell checker worked, you learn new things everyday don't you?**


End file.
